dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Tapster's Tavern
} |name = Tapster's Tavern |icon = Ico Area Map.png |image = Tapster's Tavern.png |px = 270px |type = Tavern |location = Orzammar |exits = Orzammar Commons |inhabitants = Dwarves |appearances = A Tale of Orzammar Dragon Age: Origins }} Tapster's Tavern is a popular tavern in the Orzammar Commons which serves dwarven liquor as well as food. Background The tavern does not serve casteless. Furthermore, it is also known that it shares some ties with the Carta when it was under leadership of Beraht, since the owner of the tavern seen in the Dwarf Commoner Origin allows the Dwarf Commoner to find one of Tapster's current customers and kill him. Quests Dragon Age: Origins Dwarf Commoner Origin A Tale of Orzammar Involvement Unlike other taverns and inns in Ferelden, the Warden can't trade in Tapster's. However, there are several characters here that they can talk to. The Warden can talk to Corra. * If the Warden is a Dwarven Noble she will not give you any information, otherwise she can tell you about the Shaperate, the Diamond Quarter, Dust Town, and the Proving. * You can order some drinks from her, either an ale for 2 , some mead for 3 copper or order the best brew for your whole party for . This does not seem to have any effects except losing money however. ; Dwarven drinking song The Warden can also listen to a dwarven drinking song here: :"Ooohh, I've heard of dwarves who get in fights 'bout every time they drink, :And those who need to have a woman just to help them think, :And if you want to see a dwarf whine and beg and plead, :Just pour out all his ale and take away his mead! :There's never been a Paragon of Wisdom or of Thinking, :And though I tried a time or two, I ne'r got raised for stinking, :But hang around here long enough and don't you go a blinking, :'Cuz someday I am gonna be the Paragon of Drinking!" Characters * Corra: The bartender of Tapster's. * Lord Denek Helmi: The deshyr of House Helmi in the Orzammar Assembly. * Oghren: A future companion who will show up after receiving the A Lord's Trust: The Second Task or A Prince's Favor: The Second Task) * Ordel: He is the father of Zerlinda and involved in the quest Zerlinda's Woe. He will only show up when this quest is activated and the Warden chooses to talk to him. * Dulin Forender: The second to Lord Pyral Harrowmont, he will be there if The Warden won at the Provings as part of the quest A Lord's Trust: The First Task and he can lead the Warden to speak with Harrowmont. * Nevin: A member of Prince Bhelen's expeditionary force to find Branka. * Nervous Adventurer: He is yielding a note which updates the quest Unbound and the associated codex entry. * Tapster's Patron: Other dwarves spending their time in the tavern. Dwarf Commoner Origin * Oskias: A surface dwarf working as a smuggler who is involved in Beraht's Favor quest. * Bartender: He is the owner of Tapster's as it is implied by the conversation. * Tapster's Patron: Other dwarves spending their time in the tavern. Most of them won't be pleased to speak to a casteless dwarf. Companion remarks Before entering: * Leliana: "Watch out for that puddle of... whatever it is." * Alistair: "What is that smell? Dwarven vomit? Charming." * Zevran: "Drunken dwarves? What could be the harm in a few of those?" * Wynne: "Is that drunken singing I hear?" * Morrigan: "I do not even want to think from what manner of substance a cave-dwelling people would create their spirits." First entering: * Leliana: "I once drank a thimble of dwarven ale. Woke up a week later in Jader wearing nothing but my shoes and a towel." * Alistair: "I tried dwarven ale once. I thought it was just something they tricked surfacers into drinking, as a joke." * Zevran: "Did you know dwarven ale isn't really ale? And it's black. Marvelous!" * Wynne: "Oh, wonderful! A dwarven tavern! I've always wanted to try some of their ale. I hear it's quite potent." * Morrigan: "Ugh. Just... do not buy anything. Or touch anything. Or sit anywhere." Gallery Tapster's Tarvern - Exterior.png|Tapster's Tavern as seen from the Commons Tapster's Tavern (A Tale of Orzammar).png|The tavern as seen in A Tale of Orzammar DLC Nervous Adventurer distressed.png|The distress of Nervous Adventurer Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:A Tale of Orzammar locations Category:Orzammar locations Category:Taverns